Low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) thin film transistor liquid crystal display is different from the traditional amorphous silicon thin film transistor liquid crystal display, and has a high electron mobility, which can effectively reduce the area of thin film transistor devices, improve an aperture ratio, and increase the brightness of the display while at the same time reducing the overall power consumption. In addition, since the LTPS thin film transistor liquid crystal display has a high electron mobility, a part of a driving circuit can be integrated on a glass substrate, and thus the cost of the driving circuit can be reduced, and the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel can be greatly improved, thereby greatly reducing the manufacturing cost of the panel. Therefore, the LTPS thin film transistor liquid crystal display has gradually become a research hotspot.
In the manufacturing process of the LTPS thin film transistor, an active layer, a gate electrode, via holes, a source electrode and a drain electrode are formed through the patterning processes, and the active layer needs to be doped with ions. The via holes includes a first via hole for connecting the source electrode and drain electrode to the active layer, and a second via hole for connecting a gate line to a signal line which can provide a scanning signal for the gate line. For a top gate type thin film transistor, the gate electrode can be used as a mask during doping ions, but it is still necessary to additionally form a light shielding layer through a single patterning process, to prevent the active layer from being influenced by light. Therefore, at least five times patterning processes are needed to be used during manufacturing the LTPS thin film transistor, resulting in a large number of mask plates being used. For a bottom gate type thin film transistor, the light shielding layer can be omitted, but the mask plate is needed to be used again during doping ions.
It can be seen that, the manufacturing process of the LTPS thin film transistor in the related art is complex, the number of the mask plate to be used is large, the frequency of using the mask plate is high, and the manufacturing cost is high.